Always There
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A fic request from a fan from a page on Facebook :) It's slight angst with Haru x Tsuna pairing... Gokudera hurt :/ I'm sorry Gokudera fans TTATT However please read it and drop me a review if it's good? :3 One shot.


**Always There**

Haru now lay on the white hospital bed that Tsuna hated so much. Many people he knew off visited these places very often. Most of them left with scars and memories of injuries but some never made it out the cursed white walls.

If there was one person, one person at all who does not deserve to be confined in these white walled rooms, it would be the brunette in front of him who was struggling to breath with the aid of wired machines that emitted a monotonous beeping every constant interval.

Why? What did she do to deserve this? Where was the God he prayed to so many times a day for a miracle to happen? He didn't ask for much. He did not ask to be the Vongola Decimo. He did not want this kind of life yet why are all these happening to him? Was wanting to lead a normal life a sin?

The young man closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dark circles around his eyes. He drifted into darkness and succumbed to the growing emptiness in his chest.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"I like Kyoko... I'm sorry," Tsuna told the girl. She merely looked at him with hurt evident in her eyes but she still smiled brightly at him.

"It's okay Tsuna-san! Haru will still continue to love you!" her radiant laughter echoed in the remnants of his mind. His soul felt chained to her despite wanting to break away. If freedom could be easily attained he would have left her for good but because he felt responsible for her he stayed.

Every day with her still smiling at him and being by his side tortured him immensely. He felt guilty for not being able to return her feelings but still needed her presence by his side. It felt strange not to have her around even though he knew he did not deserve her.

"I should let her go... she deserves a guy better than me. But no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to let her go. I've become selfish..." Tsuna thought miserably. His hatred towards himself grew even more, eating at his very existence.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Both Gokudera and Tsuna decided to confess to their crushes at the same time. Tsuna had gone to Kyoko nervous but returned with tears in his eyes. Gokudera did not meet up with him as promised to tell him about the response he received from his confession. It was one of the rare times that Gokudera will defy him and not keep their promise.

He ran away from the mansion and night fell.

"Tsuna-san..." Haru's soft voice penetrated the cloud of depression a little. Her presence made everything less gloomy.

"Haru..." Tsuna cried. Yes, that night he cried his eyes out in her arms. She only cuddled him and assured him that everything was alright.

Later in the night when they finally returned to the mansion, they headed for Tsuna's room.

"What did you tell Gokudera earlier today? He confessed to you didn't he?"

Haru smiled and told Tsuna "He did. However I told him my love for him is none existent. I only love you with all my heart like his undying loyalty to you."

Knowing if Gokudera had to choose between Tsuna and Haru, he would choose Tsuna. This thought made him even guiltier. The influence of the mafia and the depressing events that happened to him were slowly but surely changing him into a person he am afraid to recognize. It will only be a matter of time before Tsunayoshi becomes completely consumed by these emotions of sorrow, hurt, hatred, jealousy, guilt and fear, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell devoid of emotions and robbed of life, joy, light and... love.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"Haru, will you marry me?" Tsuna asked. It was a selfish thing truly. The Ninth had ordered him to pick a bride to produce an heir. It was for Tsuna's good truly but he felt that the most he could do for Haru was to take him as his lawful wife even if he felt nothing like love for her.

No, it definitely was not love he felt towards her. It was something akin to gratitude. He felt sorry that he was unable to give her his heart but the least he could do, he told himself, was to provide her a comfortable life. With the riches of the Vongola, it was a simple thing and perhaps, the only thing he could do for her after all the things she did for him.

Seeing the tears of joy on her face despite her already knowing that it was a marriage proposal devoid of affection hurt Tsuna more than he expected. "Don't smile so happily when you are obviously the one hurting so much inside... Don't smile..." Tsuna thought.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"Juudaime!" the door slammed open revealing a disheveled right hand man. It was rare for the bomber to barge into his office. Something terrible happened and he did not need his hyper intuition to tell him that.

"Who is it?" Tsuna asked in an unusually composed voice.

"It's..." Gokudera choked out.

Tsuna's eyes widened and the cup in his hands shattered as it hit the floor. He felt his heart shatter just like the porcelain mug.

Dashing out of his office, Tsuna prayed to all the Gods he knew "Please God! Don't let it be her... anyone but her! She did not deserve this, let me be the one to take her place instead... if you can hear me please show me a miracle!"

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"Doctor! How is she?" Tsuna shouted and grabbed the surgeon.

The doctor merely shook his head as Tsuna loosened his hold on the man and slumped onto the ground.

He found himself staring at the unconscious woman still in disbelief. "She can't... it isn't fair. It should have been me! It should have been me..." Tsuna hyperventilated and had an asthma attack.

Gokudera though grieved did not break down like his boss. Tsuna had to be knocked out cold and placed under surveillance for a month while he attempted suicide many times, of which he nearly succeeded once by drinking alcohol that Xanxus brought him with the sleeping pills the doctor prescribed.

Then he stabilized after two months but the woman on the bed was still fighting for her life. Every day he prayed she would open her eyes but none of his prayers were ever answered. At one point in time she was in critical condition and her heart stopped. Tsuna's heart stopped with hers as well.

For the past few months the brunette had not ate well nor slept more than four hours a day. Slowly but surely he was killing himself. The enemies of Vongola secretly celebrated his early demise while his family feared for his health.

None of these bothered Tsuna anymore. He had only one wish now. "Haru please open your eyes. I willingly love you and give you my heart. Please give me another chance..." but the woman never responded.

Time passed and a year had gone by. It was now the night that Haru had found a crying Tsuna when he was rejected by Kyoko.

"Ne Haru... do you remember that night? The moon was like this as well. If I could I would like to repeat that night again except this time it will not be comfort sex. I want to truly make love to you..." Tsuna whispered at the unconscious girl.

It was hours later that Tsuna fell asleep dreaming of the bitter sweet past.

A shooting star crossed the sky and God finally granted him a miracle.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"na..." a familiar voice croaked. "Tsuna..." the voice spoke again. Tsuna hummed in his sleep.

"Tsu..na..." the voice spoke again, only louder this time. Immediately Tsuna bolted up and saw Haru with her eyes opened.

He sadly cupped her face and said "I'm glad you are awake Haru... even if this is a dream again. I'm sorry..."

Haru looked at the man who captured her heart. "Tsuna-san... It's not a dream. It really is Haru..."

Tsuna took time to process her words and his eyes widened. He crushed her in a hug and cried his eyes out, bawling like he did many years before in her arms under the moon.

"Juudai..." the silver haired man entered the room on hearing the cries.

Shouts were heard and doctors came rushing into the white walled room one more.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

A few months later, Haru and Tsuna divorced.

The Vongola cheered for them as Tsuna burned their old wedding rings.

Then Gokudera brought out a new box proudly. Tsuna opened the box and took out one of the rings inside.

Bending down on one knee, Tsuna asked "Haru will you marry me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, not as Vongola Decimo but as a man?"

Haru was rendered speechless as the emotions chocked her. Tears fell freely only this time there was a true smile on her face. The first true smile anyone had seen in years.

She nodded and the Vongola cheered. Xanxus started popping the champagne and everyone started drinking.

Later in the balcony of the new couple's private room, Tsuna whispered "Thank you Haru..."

"Whatever for Tsuna-san?" the woman asked.

"For always being there for me..." he replied before surprising her with a sweet kiss.

The couple were too engrossed in the romance that they did not notice a tiny shooting star cross the skies.

-Owari-

**Author's note: Yes! It's been a long time since I had written an angst story of sorts. Even though it has a happy ending I hope no one cried while reading it… Still, really glad I had this request from an online friend because it allowed me to write I was most comfortable with ^_^ Please look forward to more of my works although many of them would probably not be angst :/ (Not many people read angst on the fan page :/)**


End file.
